In the related art, a fuel supply system of a construction machine which notifies a base station of information on a residual amount of fuel transmitted from the construction machine has been known as a fuel supply system (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the fuel supply system of the construction machine, information on the residual amount of fuel is notified to the base station, and thus the base station side perceives the residual amount of fuel in the construction machine to take measures of the fuel supply.